Attachment
by honechan7892
Summary: oneshot; follows "The Age Ol'War";2044/2045 time line. Interaction between Master and Servant; The newly appointed Director of the Hellsing Organisation, Mina Harker, learns that she might never be able to-nor even wish to- control her challenging employee.


**Hah, I'm back from vacation! ;P Y'all probably thought I forgot all about you, hmm? This piece has been sitting in my computer for quite a while-I decided it was high time I finally let it out for public viewing ;)  
Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, Mina Harker to B. Stocker, blah, blah I do not profit...**

December, 2044

Mina sat by the fireplace, curled up in a ball and smothered in a warm polar blanket. Across from her sat Ceres Victoria, eased back on the lounge, her feet hanging off the arm and waving to and fro. The fire light bathed the Draculina in a health pink glow.

"I must say Sir _that_ was rather exhausting." Victoria admitted, bringing the bending straw back to her lips and sipping on the synthetic blood. She gulped loudly, clearly taking pleasure in her snack. Wilhelmina didn't mind, after all, observing her vampires eating habits-as long as it wasn't _Dracula_ munching on a heart-had become something of a past time for her.

Mina contemplated her words, remeniscing abut the past weeks. Her family-mother, father and even her step brother Jonathan, had come to spend Christmas with the new Hellsing course it had all ended up in an all out war. Her parents quarreled over their divorce, her brother practically admitted he was gay...and as for Mina...

"I know, I'm sorry for putting you all through that. They are my family; they had been **dying** to find out how things were going for me. Unfortunately, I _have_ to love them." Mina rubbed her eyes tiredly and returned to filling in paper work. "Has there always been so much paperwork to fill in?" she grumbled under her breath, moving a few sheets around, irritated.

Ceres giggled and sat up, stretching a quirk in her back.

"Yes." She said, giving Mina a smile "Once, Sir Integra gave my Master some paperwork to do as punishment." She whispered in a conspiring tone.

"Oh, really?" Mina murmured sarcastically "What did he do? Destroy private property?" she lifted up a complaint letter, she had been going over- the effect of Alucard going on a ghoul hunt.

"No, he tried to hack into the Red Cross's blood donation system and get them to deliver two hundred gallons* of medical blood to our doorstep. Free of charge."

Mina's eyes widened. So, not only was he a glutton but a scrooge too.

"Hungry_, much_..?" Mina said sarcastically while reaching to the little table by the sofa for her mug and taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "When did _he_ learn to use computers?"

"Oh, it comes with the blood." Ceres stated matter-of-factly, "In fact, that's not the only thing. When dealing with humans, we also get a huge chunk of their memories and even their last supper. It's almost like eating real food; I can feel the taste in the blood. It's either that or drinking liquids-"

"Ugh, Victoria, too much information…" Mina said disgruntled, interrupting the vampire. Although her friend supplied her with much needed material on her own vampiric race-too much detail was just…gruesome. _It's not a wonder, that Alucard seems so warped-his personality is split into millions. _Harker, thought.

Ceres gave her a slight smile and proceeded to sip her dinner.

"Yes, well, Sir Integra found out, she went on a rant, calling him a bloody idiot and damn computer hacker, and afterwards she gave him paperwork to do."

"How'd that turn out?" Mina inquired, contemplating all the time-saving possibilities. She could just imagine the whole operation: Alucard and Ceres scribbling away while she had Gabriel bring her toasts and tea…maybe some chocolate.

Ceres gave her a look, clearly doubting if Harker actually _knew_ her Master.

"Horrible. Master did it all wrong-probably on purpose, _and_ he thought it was hilarious. He also wrote letters of, er, _condolences_ to the families of dead soldiers. Dear God, it was a good thing Sir Integra stopped the post man in time, they would have sued us for sure!"

Yes, Harker could just about imagine the note:

_The filthy pig wasn't worth the money my Master spent on him. I had the ill fortune of having to suck him dry. Best regards…_

"Oh." Mina said a bit displeased, returning to her writing. She continued on for a while, but then threw down her pen, her brows furrowed. She couldn't stop thinking about her family's visit.

"Damn, I can't stop thinking about what my mother said…!" She growled ripping the blanket off and pacing the room, hands automatically rubbing her arms, as her body became aware of the cold.

"How could she even say something like that to me…!" Mina rubbed her temples and stopped right by the fire. Her mind kept going over the embarrassing events.

"Miss Mina, Lady Harker just wants what's best for you…" Victoria stood, wringing her hands worriedly.

"You sound just like her." Mina glared "Do _you_ plan on finding me a **husband** too, Victoria?"

"No! Of course not!" Victoria put her hand on the woman's shoulder, trying to comfort her friend.

"For God's sake, it was _Christmas holiday_, she could have held back a little. All of them. They fly over here like loutise and instead of congratulating us on what a good job we're doing, defending Britain and all, they hop right to it. They should be worrying about Jonathan, not me. After all, he's the one living in Buenos Aires, undergoing one conquest after the other. Can't expect the Harker line to run dry with that _Git _getting as much _action_, as he does…"_'Not to mention he likes it both ways and colorful…which wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't my _**brother**_._

As she ranted, the shadow she was casting against the firelight began to darken and lengthen.

"He is ridding the blood of its magic," stated a familiar baritone. The voice seemed sour, underlined with barely hidden disgust. "If that is the only other option of the Harker line, I strongly suggest you do not neglect your fair mother's words, Sir." Alucard concluded appearing in the shadowy corner of the room. He looked almost shaken and slightly in despair, as if imagining what Integra's Heritage was becoming, due to such filthy blood.

"Ah, Alucard. I was wondering when you'd show up to hound on my loved ones." Mina seethed, glaring at him from the corner of her eye. It was getting harder and harder to maintain a professional edge to her voice around him. He got on her nerves so often…and she was extremely territorial and protective when it came to her family. "I wish to remind you that it is my _brother_ you are speaking ill of."

"Yes, I am aware, _Sir_. Horrible creatures these brothers, I should know."

Mina scoffed.

"I bet. You had your fair share of brothers stealing your crown or betraying family members to sultans and other rulers." she sneered "You also dealt with them accordingly, _Vlad_." Mina clearly drew back to Alucard's not so honourable past.

The vampire snickered, not affected at all, it was after all true. Ceres on the other hand, made a face, clearly disapproving of Mina's low blow. Harker noticed her friends sour face and felt a slight tingle of guilt.

"Sorry…It's been a rough week." her lips lifted in a tight smile.

"S'alright, Sir." Sighed Ceres, fingering the empty blood package by her side. She looked up at Mina pleadingly. "Would you mind if I-?" she clearly stated her desire to commence feeding.

Mina shook her head and leaned her hands on the warm bookshelf above the mantel, a thoughtful look on her face. "Help yourself. How about you, Alucard?" Harker tilted her head back, her lidded eyes observing the Count.

Her face and neck were highlighted by the firelight, painting the pale skin a delicious and lively pink. The NoLife King stared at her swan-like neck hungrily, before averting his eyes and declining grudgingly. Ceres faded through the wall to retrieve more synthetic blood, leaving them alone.

They stood in silence, the fire crackling softly.

Alucard hesitated a moment and then his feet lead him to the fireplace to stand by his employer's side. Mina didn't flinch when he stopped close enough to touch his shoulder to hers. Their clothing brushed, black suit to white blouse, creating a small mutual connection. He stared intensely into the fire, just as she.

"You …wish not to marry?" he asked in a whispery voice. Mina peered at him from the corner of her eye, but he wasn't looking at her, just contemplating the flames. The question was simple, not too intrusive, and plainly curious. She opened her mouth unsure of what to say.

"I…" she sighed. "I want to. I mean, I…once did." She turned from the fire, letting her back soak up the warmth. "I once thought that…" she paused and quickly pressed her lips into a flat line, looking away from the elder vampire.

Mina sucked in a surprised breath through her nose, when she suddenly felt the faintest of touches against the corner of her mouth. Her eyes met Alucard's- his brows were furrowed in thought. The vampire looked to her lips when she let loose a slow breath, his glow covered finger smoothing across her released, puckering bottom lip.

"You shouldn't do that." He said secretly. Mina guessed he meant not to scowl, not _not_ to marry. Her heart sped in a curious way. She was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable, with him so close, but it wasn't because of him eeriness and odd coldness.

"And you?" her voice was thick but still strong. He lowered his hand from her face and Mina forgot about it for the moment. "Did you wish to marry?" she asked cautiously.

"I… I had no time for marriage-I was fighting a war, fighting Mehmed II, forming alliances with Hunyadi and Korwin. It was all just a political marriage. As long as she was fairly pretty, I had nothing against it" He smiled slightly, amused by her question. "I suspect my wife, Ilona, thought differently, but…Women-" Alucard looked into Mina's eyes. She moved her alarmed face away slightly, seeing the contemplating light in his burgundy eyes. He continued softly, his face coming closer to her own:

"…were different back then…"

Harker felt his fingers softly caress the curve of her neck, stopping at the pulse point for a moment and moving to sweep away her hair from over her shoulder. He lowered his head slightly, but Mina didn't school him, because the vampire seemed unaware of his own actions. Alucard's mouth opened, the tips of his fangs peeking out gently.

He was hungry.

The sound of her heartbeat resounded loudly around them for a small eternity.

His eyes darkened.

"I think… the Police Girl and I shall take you up on your offer, Sir." Alucard murmured hauntingly, stepping away, and disappearing into the dark. The moment he stopped touching her, it was like Harker could breathe again. She felt lightheaded.

"Hungry, much?" she whispered hoarsely, starring after him into the gloom.

.

**...O...**

.

*we have a different counting system in my country, I don't know if 200 gallons is a lot...is that more than 200 liters? whatev...

Because someone noticed in my main fanfic "The Age Ol'War" that Heinkel is a girl(yeah, I know that). I though I might clear things up...since I made her archbishop in my fic...y'all did notice she's wearing priest's robes, right?(and she's a girl)? so what the hey! she can be archbishop. Better than being a regenerating palladin-I really can't see Alucard beating the shit outta her with as much joy and pleasure as he did when he faced Anderson

...

I once read a comedy fic where Alucard goes batshit crazy and says something like this to someone abut heinkel: "Do you know he's a girl...?" I wish I could find that fic again! alas I can't remember much from it! But I enjoyed it thoroughly-the joy I remember...

Music to this fic: Metric _the twist_, Bjork _All is full of Love_


End file.
